Flamethrower
FLAMETROWER Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Flamethrower'że – to szkoła kształtująca przyszłych czarodziejów, mieszcząca się w zamku Flamethrower. Szkoła zlokalizowana jest w średniowiecznym zamku, położonym thumb gdzieś w Irlandii; dokładną lokalizację znają tylko interesanci. Motto szkoły brzmi: Uważaj na duże stopy trolla. Istnieje około tysiąca uczniów uczęszczających do Flamethroweru. Po przybyciu do szkoły, uczniowie podzieleni są na cztery domy: Goldenhart , Prominentclaw , Rabbitsweet i Spectrumtire . Uczniowie są nagradzani punktami za dobre zachowanie, za zwycięstwa meczy Quidditcha oraz za poprawne odpowiedzi. Punkty mogą być również odbierane za złe uczynki m.in. włóczenie się po nocy. Pod koniec roku, dom z największą ilością punktów wygrywa Puchar Domów Założony ok. IX/X wieku, Flamethrower jest uważany za jedną z najlepszych instytucji w magicznych świecie czarodziejów. Dzieci z magicznymi umiejętnościami są zapisywane do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa jeszcze przed urodzeniem, a informowane są w wieku 11 lat zazwyczaj listem przyniesionym przez sowę. Historia Szkoła ta została założona kilka lat po szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Flamethrower nigdy się nie przebił przez blask sławnej w całym świecie magii Szkole Magii Hogwart. Dopiero po bardzo morderczej bitwie o tą szkołę, która trwała kilkanaście godzin (data rozpoczęcia bitwy – 31 lipiec 2029r.) Hogwart został zniszczony, ale można zobaczyć ruiny tego zamku. W tej bitwie zginęło mnóstwo czarodziejów i czarownic. Od tej pory Flamethrower jest jedyną najbliższą szkołą magii. Szkoła została założona ok. dwóch tysięcy lat temu przez czwórkę jednych z największych czarodziejów tamtych czasów: Gerald Goldenhart, Peace Prominentclaw, River Rabbitsweet oraz Seth Spectrumtire. Po ich nazwiskach nazwę noszą domy Flamethroweru (Goldenhart , Prominentclaw , Rabbitsweet i Spectrumtire ). Początkowo założyciele osobiście wybierali osoby, które godne są studiowania magii. Obawiali się co zrobią jak ich zabraknie, więc wyczarowali wielki czarny kocioł i każdy z thumb|leftzałożycieli tchnął w niego swoje wymarzone umiejętności dla swoich uczniów. Od tej pory Kocioł Przydziału przydzielała przybyłych uczniów do domów. Czwórka założycieli byli ze sobą zgodni we wszystkich sprawach dotyczących szkoły, ale gdy Peace i River ogłosili Geralda głównym dyrektorem szkoły Spectrumtire oburzył się i opuścił szkołę. Kilka lat minęło a w szkole nadal urzędowali troje założycieli, gdy nadszedł czas jak w murach szkoły stanął Spectrumtire, widząc siedzącego na wielkim tronie Goldenharta ze Złotym Berłem w ręku i bordowym pelerynie na plecach, oburzył się i swoim sztyletem zamordował Goldenharta. Spectrumtire zmusił Prominentclawa i Rabbitsweeta aby ogłosiły go dyrektorem. Stanąwszy w obronie Goldenharta Prominentclaw zabił w pojedynku Spectrumtire ale zaklęcie Setha odbiło się i trafiło w Peacea zabijając go. River Rabbitsweet został wtedy sam. I objął władzę nad szkołą. 'DOMY' 'GOLDENHART' Dopóki czterej założyciele żyli, mogli łatwo wybierać faworytów, ale zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak zachować tradycję przydziału uczniów do poszczególnych domów, gdy ich już zabraknie. Rozwiązanie znalazł Goldenhart. Wyczarował więc duży kocioł i każda z czterech osób tchnęła w nią cząstkę swych marzeń. Od tamtej pory przydzielaniem uczniów zajmuje się Kocioł Przydziału.thumb Słynie z męstwa, odwagi i rycerstwa. Kolory domu to bordowy i złoty, a jego symbol to jeleń. Duchem domu jest Sir Bartemiusz de Hosting-Briggs , znany również jako Przebity Barty . Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Rogonów zalicza się: *Rafael Montez *Dorian Quileute *Kahlan Venet *Lajos Nightingale *Delibos Duquesne Wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego znajduje się na siódmym piętrze, ukryte za szafą z książkami. Aby dostać się do salonu uczniowie muszą wysunąć odpowiednią książkę i powiedzieć prawidłowe hasło. Opiekunem domu był Delibos Duquesne. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Geralda Goldenharta. PROMINENTCLAW Docenia rozum, kreatywność i mądrość. Symbolem domu jest sowa, a kolorami purpura i brąz. Duchem domu jest Sir Roland Volley znany również jako Szaty Rycerz . Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Puffonów zaliczają thumbsię: *Sandra Pullman *Gabriella Moore *Nathaniel Thane *Anastazja Hiffon *Katherina Cserbud *Guslic Uematus Pokój Wspólny Prominentclaw jest ulokowany w wieży. Aby wejść, należy odpowiedzieć na zagadkę układaną przez portret puszystej kobiety. Opiekunką domu był Guslic Uematus. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Peace Prominentclawa. RABBITSWEET Jest znany z lojalności, uczciwości, szczerości i tolerancji. Symbolem domu jest zając, a kolory to pomarańczowy i beż. Duchem domu jest Irma Porffolly , znana również jako Szalona Irma . Do ważnych, byłych thumbi obecnych Bukonów zaliczają się: *Maxwell McMarthy *Ryan Lopez *Sharpay Lopez *Emily Avors *Ian Amber Pokój Wspólny znajduję się blisko Wielkiej Sali. Opiekunem domu był nauczyciel transmutacji w Flamethrower'że, Maxwell McMarthy. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Rivera Rabbitsweeta. SPECTRUMTIRE Cechuje się ambicją, sprytem, przebiegłością, zaradnością i pochodzeniem z rodów o czystej krwi. Symbolem domu jest pająk - Akromantula, a kolorami zielony i srebrny. Duchem domu jest Sir Bulle , znany również jako Wrzeszczący Jeździec . Ważnymi, byłymi i obecnymi Zabegonami są:thumb *Thom Blake *Vin Snipes *Thorny Devil *Ahronet Quileute *Śmierciożercy (większość) *Cole Carlyle Pokój Wspólny znajduje się w lochach za złotą zbroją. Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że uczniowie wybrani do tego domu, często maczają palce w Czarnej Magii. Opiekunem domu jest nauczyciel eliksirów, Vin Snipes. W pokoju wspólnym znajduje się posąg założyciela Setha Spectrumtire. 'Hymn Szkoły' ,, Flamethrower nasz, ukochany Flamethrower, Naucz nas, ucz nas. Tego czego nie wiemy, a nauczyć się chcemy! A ktoś stary, i ktoś młody, Może napełnić chce czymś mądrym swe głosy. Substancją czegoś pożytecznego, Naucz nas czegoś nieznanego, Pamięć rusz, co ledwie zipie, My zaś będziem wkuwać wiecznie, Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!" Śpiewany w Wielkiej Sali na rozpoczęciu Roku Szkolnego. Hymn ten każdy śpiewa z inną melodią i w innym tępie. 'ROK SZKOLNY' thumb|left Rok szkolny w Flamethrower'że zaczyna się 1 września o 11 rano, kiedy to Express do Flamethrower'u opuszcza Victoria Station, Londyn, Anglia, zabierając uczniów na stację Flamboyant, gdzie pierwszoroczni tradycyjnie przepływają jezioro w łodziach wraz z Gajowym, a pozostali studenci dojeżdżają powozami. Uczta Powitalna odbywa się w Wielkiej Sali. Najpierw odbywa się Ceremonia Przydziału, po której Dyrektor wygłasza krótką przemowę, a bankiet zaczyna się od razu po jej zakończeniu, kiedy to stoły zapełniają się ogromną ilością jedzenia i picia. Uczta kończy się wraz z kilkoma dodatkowymi słowami od Dyrektora, włączając w to coroczne przypomnienie zasad. Kolejne dni nauki Zajęcia zaczynają się następnego dnia (2 września) nawet jeśli tym dniem jest niedziela. Plany lekcji są rozdawane podczas śniadania przez opiekuna domu. Pierwszoroczni na tych lekcjach zostają zapoznani z zasadami na lekcjach, poznają przedmioty. Pozostali uczniowie zwyczajnie rozpoczynają naukę. 'Egzaminy' Końcowe egzaminy odbywają się w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca, a wyniki są znane już tydzień później. Egzaminy pisane są ze wszystkich zdawanych przez danego ucznia przedmiotów. SUMY '''- Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne zwane potocznie Sumami, pisane są przez piątoklasistów w czerwcu, niedługo przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Uczniowie ci już wtedy muszą zastanowić się nad swoją przyszłą karierą zawodową wybierając odpowiednie przedmioty. SUMy pisane są w Wielkiej Sali, a testy zabezpieczone są przed nieuczciwymi studentami specjalnymi zaklęciami. Oceny możliwe do uzyskania to od wybitnego (najwyższy) do trolla (najniższy).thumb '''Owutemy - Pisane w siódmej klasie Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne to zbiór zadań teoretycznych oraz praktycznych z wybranych wcześniej przedmiotów. Niewiele uczniów zdało i podeszło do owutemów znajdując pracę od razu. Oceny do uzyskania na owutemach są identyczne jak na SUMach. 'Zakończenie Roku' Wieczorem, przed powrotem Flamethrower Express do Londynu, odbywa się uczta z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pociąg wraca do Londynu w czasie trzeciego tygodnia czerwca. Cały personel i uczniowie opuszczają Flamethrower na okres wakacji, pomijając gajowego i woźnego. Dzienna rutyna w Flamethrower'że Jeden dzień z życia ucznia Dzień zaczyna się o 7:30 śniadaniem w Wielkiej Sali. Podczas posiłku przynoszona jest poczta, przez chmurę setek sów. Bicie dzwonu sygnalizuje początek pierwszej lekcji o 9 rano. Dzwon odzywa się znowu po godzinie, aby poinformować o rozpoczęciu następnej lekcji. Przerwa następuje pomiędzy tymi zajęciami a kolejną, trzecią godziną przed lunchem. Po posiłku jest kolejna przerwa i dwa następne przedmioty. Kolacja jest serwowana w Wielkiej Sali pod wieczór, po niej uczniowie powinni znajdować się w swoich Pokojach Wspólnych, aby się uczyć i udzielać towarzysko. Zajęcia z Astronomii odbywają się w czwartki co tydzień (najczęściej o północy) na wieży astronomicznej. Uczniowie muszą być w łóżkach, bądź w salonach o wyznaczonej godzinie. Jest ona różna dla każdego roku (na przykład, na piątym roku dozwolone jest przebywanie na korytarzach do godziny 21). Strój szkolny Uczniowie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa mają obowiązek nosić mundurek. Muszą go mieć na sobie podczas lekcji oraz posiłków i nauki w Wielkiej Sali. Studenci mają możliwość przyodziania się we własne ubrania po lekcjach. Większość z nich jednak nie korzysta z tej opcji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że i tak musieliby się znowu przebierać w piżamę przed położeniem się do łóżka, więc mogą uważać, że nie ma sensu przebierać się we własne ubrania, aby chwilę później i tak ubrać już coś innego. Szkolny strój Flamethrower'u składa się z długiej, białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i długimi rękawami, krawatu w barwach domu (który w wyższych klasach staje się bardziej wyrafinowany), szarego swetra-kamizelki, czarnych spodni dla panów i czarnej spódnicy do kolan wraz z czarnymi lub szarymi podkolanówkami dla pań. Obie płcie noszą czarne, wygodne buty. Każdy uczeń jest przyodziany w pelerynę z odznaką domu na prawej piersi oraz podszewką w kolorze domu; ciemnozielony dla Spectrumtire, bordowy dla Goldenhartu, purpurowy dla Prominentclawa i pomarańczowy dla Rabbitsweetu. W czasie chłodnych miesięcy szara kamizelka zamienia się na szary sweter i dochodzi szalik w pasy w dwóch kolorach domu. Czarny, spiczasty kapelusz jest zakładany jedynie na specjalne okazje, takie jak ceremonia otwarcia, specjalne kolacje, przydzielenie Pucharu Domów etc. 'Pomieszczenia' W Flamethrower'że uczniowie nie tylko się uczą. Spędzają tutaj swój wolny czas, jedzą, śpią, a także odrabiają prace domowe. PODZIEMIA I LOCHY *klasa eliksirów *gabinet profesora Snipes'a *pokój wspólny Spectrumtire *pokój wspólny Rabbitsweetu *kuchnia PIĘTRO *sala wejściowa *Wielka Sala *pokój nauczycielski *gabinet woźnego PIERWSZE PIĘTRO *skrzydło szpitalne *klasa numerologii *klasa transmutacji *klasa zaklęć i uroków DRUGIE PIĘTRO *gabinet profesora McMarthy *wejście do gabinetu Dyrektora *klasa mugoloznactwa *klasa Obrony Przed Czarną Magią TRZECIE PIĘTRO *gabinet profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią *klasa historii magii *łazienka chłopców *łazienka dziewcząt *łazienka nauczycieli CZWARTE PIĘTRO *zakazany korytarz - gdzie znajdował się Eliksir Życia *biblioteka PIĄTE PIĘTRO *łazienka prefektów *klasa starożytnych run *gabinet nauczyciela runów SZÓSTE PIĘTRO *gabinet nauczyciela astronomii *gabinet nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa *łazienka dziewcząt *łazienka chłopców SIÓDME PIĘTRO *pokój wspólny Goldenhartu (wieża zachodnia) *pokój wspólny Prominentclawa (wieża wschodnia) *klasa wróżbiarstwa (wieża północna) *gabinet profesora Duquesne POZOSTAŁE WIEŻE *Wieża Astronomiczna *Sowiarnia *Wieża gdzie znajduje się gabinet Dyrektora i jego mieszkanie Gabinet dyrektora Jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w zamku. Jego wejścia pilnuje gruba ściana, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywał Kocioł Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, myślodsiewnia i wiele innych srebrnych instrumentów, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia wielka złota poduszka na którym zwykle leżał smok miniaturka Egon. Wielka Sala W Wielkiej Sali zazwyczaj stały cztery stoły - po jednym dla każdego z domów. Najbliżej wejścia był stół Zabegonów, potem stół Bukonów, Puffonów i Rogonów. Nauczyciele zasiadali przy stole u szczytu. Wielka Sala znajdowała się bezpośrednio nad kuchnią, z której skrzaty domowe wysyłały w magiczny sposób posiłki. W kuchni stoły były ustawione tak samo i gdy nadchodził czas posiłku, ustawiały złote misy, wazy i kielichy, które w identyczny sposób były ustawione w Wielkiej Sali. Sklepienie pomieszczenia było zaczarowane tak, by wyglądało jak niebo na zewnątrz i zmieniało się wraz z pogodą i porą dnia. Oprócz posiłków odbywały się tutaj Ceremonie Przydziału, egzaminy, bale i lekcje teleportacji. Podczas śniadania do Wielkiej Sali przylatywały sowy z poranną pocztą. Pokoje wspólne '''znajdowały się w wieżach lub w podziemiach zamku i były ozdabiane barwami i symbolami założycieli. Każdy Dom strzegł tajemnicy swojego pokoju i tak na przykład tylko Rogoni wiedzieli, jak znaleźć swoją wieżę i co strzeże do niej dostępu. Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki tak, by uczniowie mieli wygodne miejsca do odrabiania zadań domowych i nauki. Ponad pokojami znajdowały się dormitoria, czyli sypialnie - osobne dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Dziewczyny mogły bez problemu odwiedzać dormitoria chłopców, lecz oni nie mogli wchodzić do sypialni dziewcząt. '''Pokój Rogonów – Znajdował się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Goldenhartu (zachodnia wieża). Wejścia strzegła szafa z książkami. Aby wejść do środka trzeba znać odpowiednie hasło i wysunąć odpowiednią książkę. Było on przytulny z wieloma wygodnymi kanapami i fotelami w czerwonym kolorze. Wielki solidny kominek rozświetla całe pomieszczenie dając lekki efekt czerwonego połysku jak lampa. Na przeciw wejścia wisi herb Goldenhart przedstawiający złotego jelenia z czerwonymi oczami na bordowym tle, pod herbem zostało zapisane motto tego domu: ,,Wygrywają tylko Ci, którzy wiedzą na czym im zależy". Szeroki stół na środku salonu był otoczony ławami i obitymi w miękki materiał krzesłami. Przy wejściu to sypialni dziewcząt i chłopców stoi z białego marmuru posąg założyciela Gerald Goldenhart. Pokój Puffonów – Znajdował się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Prominentclawa (wschodnia wieża). Wejścia pilnował portret pulchnej kobiety, aby wejść do środka trzeba odpowiedzieć na zadaną przez kobietę pytanie. Był w owalnym kształcie z dużą ilością szaf pełnych książek które przypominały małą bibliotekę półki były tak ułożone, że przypominały pokój. W środku tego ,,pokoju" był umieszczony posąg założyciela domu Peacea Prominentclawa. Natomiast reszta część pokoju była bardzo przystosowana do mieszkających w nim ludzi, duża ilość foteli i kanap, mnóstwo stołów z dębowego drzewa, nad ich głowami latał purpurowy dym nie odczuwalny w powietrzu, dym ten dawał niezwykły efekt fioletowego światła. Wejścia do sypialni dziewcząt i chłopców były zaokrąglone a drzwi były identyczne jak w starych opuszczonych zamczyskach w mocno brązowym kolorze z wielkimi klamkami i zamkami. Nad ,,mini biblioteką" wisiał herb domu z wielką brązową sową ze szkarłatnymi oczami na purpurowym tle, pod herbem lśniło pięknym starannym pismem motto uczniów: ,,Rozum jest największym skarbem człowieka". A uczniów ocieplał w mroźne dni półokrągły kominek z pięknymi wzorami. Pokój Bukonów – Wejście znajdowało się niedaleko Wielkiej Sali, trzeba było popchnąć odpowiednią część ściany (ściana znajdowała się obok zbroi z podrapanym hełmem). Za ścianą trzeba było zejść po spiralnych schodach, gdzie znajdował się kocioł ze złotem. Aby wejść trzeba było znać hasło. Pokój w pierwszej chwili przypomina małą wygodną gospodę z wieloma lampami latających nad sufitem świecących się na pomarańczowo. Fotele przypominające duże beczki, które zostały obite puchowym materiałem w pomarańczowym kolorze z ledwo o co widocznymi czarnymi kropkami. Wysoki i potężny kominek stoi na przeciw wejścia odrazu rozgrzewając przybyłych. Kilka okrągłych i półokrągłych stołów zostały nakryte jedwabnymi chustami w kremowym kolorze. Nad wejściem do sypialni uczniów wisi herb Rabbitsweeta z wielkim szaroczarnym zającem z bystrym spojrzeniem na ciemnopomarańczowym tle, a nad nim wisiało motto wszystkich Bukonów: ,,Żyj i ciesz się każdym dniem, jakby następny miał nie nadejść". Niedaleko kominka stoi potężny posąg założyciela River Rabbitsweet z białego marmuru. Pokój Zabegonów – Wejście znajdowało się w lochach, za złotą zbroją. Aby wejść do środka trzeba było znać odpowiednie hasło. Pokój przypominał komnatę z dużych cegieł, nad sufitem na grubych łańcuchach wisiały duże lampy które jako jedyne dawały efekt zielonego światła. Olbrzymie wygodne czarne kanapy i fotele były ustawione na środku pokoju, na przeciwko szerokiego wysokiego kominka z czarnej cegły za kanapami i fotelami stał kasztanowy stół z dwoma ławami, wokoło lamp można było zauważyć bardzo dużą ilość pajęczyny, którą nie można było ściągnąć w żaden sposób. Na jednej z opustoszałych ścian wisiał herb domu z wielkim pająkiem z kilkunastoma oczami i wielkimi szczypcami w czarno-srebrnym kolorze, który był umieszczony na ciemnozielonym tle. Nad herbem został zapisany motto domu na wyblakłych wydartych cząstkach pergaminu: ,,Co masz zrobić dziś, zrób jutro" na tej samej ścianie został umieszczony posąg założyciela Seth Spectrumtirea. Do sypialni obu płuci trzeba było wejść pierw po krętych schodach na wyższe piętro a potem w zależności od płuci po innej stronie (dziewczęta na lewo, chłopcy na prawo).